


Christmas Morning

by catshavecutebutts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas cuddling, Christmas is everything, Cuddling, Depression mention, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, anxiety mention, bucky deserves a christmas filled with cuddling and snow, clint natasha pepper and tony are only mentioned, gentle bucky, mainly just sleeping and cuddling, mental illness mention, sex mention, tender bucky, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catshavecutebutts/pseuds/catshavecutebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's first Christmas since his recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

Bucky deposited the Christmas gifts that he and Steve had bought for the rest of the Avengers in the common room of the tower. A few minutes ago he had just finished hanging out with Clint for the evening before deciding to grab the gifts. He and Clint always spend more time together when Natasha and Steve are gone on missions. Most of the time they just watch TV and complain about various things, something that Bucky likes about their friendship. This particular evening was Christmas Eve and both of them were worried about Natasha and Steve not making it to Christmas this year. Even more worrying was the fact that the mission was taking longer than usual. Clint and Bucky had tried to make idle chit chat while marathoning Christmas movies but neither of them were able to focus. Bucky sighed as he tried to stick the last gift under a tree that was already bursting with presents—most of which were probably from Pepper and Tony—and resigned himself to the idea that he might spend his first Christmas since recovering without Steve.

 

Bucky has gotten better at being alone at night but the idea still gets to him. Sleeping in a cold bed leaves him feeling unguarded and reminds him that Steve isn’t there, that he might be in danger. A cold feeling starts to settle in him at the thought. Back in the day Christmas was Bucky’s favorite holiday and since his recovery he’s been looking forward to celebrating his first real Christmas in a long time with Steve. He has the Avengers to keep him company but it’s not the same for him—not this Christmas.

 

Bucky steps into the hot shower and starts to shampoo his long hair. His muscles start to relax as the warm water chases away the cold feeling. Standing there under the stream of water he hears the elevator to their floor open and close followed by the sound of clothing being dropped onto the floor as the person approaches. Bucky smiles as Steve opens the door to the bathroom and immediately finishes stripping down to nothing.

 

“Took you long enough,” Bucky complains. Steve rolls his eyes before a soft smile settles on his face as he set his sights on Bucky in the shower.

 

“I missed you, Buck,” He whispers as he steps under the spray of water and crowds Bucky against the wall.

 

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve, pulling him close and laying his head on Steve’s shoulder. “I missed you, too.” Bucky mumbled.

 

They make quick work washing each other. Bucky paused when he saw the bruises on Steve’s back and made sure to kiss all of them and Steve returned the favor by getting on his knees. After the shower they stumbled to their bed; a mess of limbs and tongues as they grappled to hang onto each other.

 

After a second round Bucky feels warmer than ever laying in Steve’s arms.

 

“What took you so long?” He asks. Steve rubs his back gently, kissing Bucky’s temple.

 

“We were taken when we were trying to free some hostages in the Netherlands. We got out of it quickly and managed to rescue everyone,” Steve replied. "Natasha and I got into D.C. around four this morning but they kept us for debriefing all day. I wasn’t even able to change out of my uniform. They’re going to make a press release about it the day after Christmas.”

 

“Were any of the hostages hurt?” Bucky asked as Steve continued to rub his back. This was probably the most relaxing conversation about a hostage situation that Bucky has ever had.

 

“A few were injured,” Steve said. “It was mainly sprains and bruises.”

 

“And what about Natasha?”

 

“You know Natasha. She never gets injured,” Steve replied. Natasha has a knack for being the only Avenger to never deal with serious injuries. No one has figured out how she does it and she refuses to give anything but vague answers when she is questioned about it.

 

“Good,” Bucky mumbled drifting to sleep, happy to know that everyone was safe and that he had Steve back for Christmas. “I’m glad your back Stevie.”

 

Bucky felt Steve smile against his head, “Me too.”

 

Bucky’s last thought before falling asleep is that Clint must be happy that Natasha is back.

 

-

 

Bucky’s first thought when waking up, no matter the day, is how he feels mentally. It’s a trick he can’t remember picking up from his time in recovery but one that he gained nevertheless. Waking up on his first Christmas since his rehabilitation, he feels great. The fog of depression, anxiety, PTSD, and a whole slew of other mental illnesses and emotions that he has to work with is completely gone—not even any of the lingering feelings that usually accompany a good mental health day. It feels unusual and he knows it is only temporary but he’s okay with that.

 

He rolls over in Steve’s arms to check the time only to see heavy snow billowing down and topping the building across from their window. He smiles and stretches like a cat, sore from last night. Bucky rolls back over only to see Steve asleep on his side in the same position he feel asleep in, drool lining his mouth. It’s a little gross but all Bucky feels is fondness towards Steve. Knowing that Steve won’t wake up because of his exhaustion, Bucky pushes his shoulder, rolling Steve onto his back and into a more comfortable position. Bucky cuddles up to Steve’s warmth and dozes off and on for a while. The Avengers had made plans to have an evening Christmas celebration so Bucky has every excuse in the book to stay in bed.

 

After a while Bucky gets up to prepare a brunch in bed for Steve. He can feel the tendrils of his more sour mental health entering his head but he knows it isn’t going to get worse than that today. Bucky puts on some Frank Sinatra Christmas music at a low volume and starts in on the waffles. Once he’s done, he gathers all of the food on to the tray and brings it into the bedroom. Setting it on the bedside table, he crawls back into bed as Steve starts to wake up from the smell of the food. Bucky grabs the remote and turns on the live Yule Log.

 

“Really? A fire on the TV?” Steve mumbles as he becomes more aware of his surroundings.

 

“It sets a nice mood!” Bucky defends himself. Steve laughs and kisses him.

 

“Merry Christmas, Buck.” Steve mumbles against Bucky’s mouth before kissing him again.

 

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.”

 

-

 

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think so please leave a comment! Check out my tumblr! I'm catshavecutebutts
> 
> Have a wonderful holiday!


End file.
